just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
The power of google translate
I used google translate to rewrite this whole story in Japanese ( Word form, not the form with fancy letter things ) Japanese: Shiiku to mumō no otoko to shite no misofu wa, ivu~an to jōshi no chichi ni tōtatsu shita toki, ikuraka no uchikina qual o kanjizu ni haira remasendeshita. Kare wa zosshima shinpu no dokubō de dōyō shi sugite, jibun jishin o wasurete shimatta to iu hiretsuna sangeki, fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi o kei dai surubekida to kanjita. `Do no yōna baai demo, shūdō-shi wa hinan sa rerubekide wa arimasendeshita' to kare wa kaidan de hansei shita. `Soshite, karera ga koko no matomona hitonara (soshite, watashi ga rikai shite iru yō ni, jōshi wa kizokudesu), naze karera to yūkō-tekide reigi tadashikunai nodesu ka? Watashi wa shuchō shimasen, watashi wa subete ni ochīrimasu, watashi wa sorera ni yotte kachimasu reigi tadashi-sa, soshite watashi ga sono Isoppu, sono dōkeshi, sono piero to wa nani no kankei mo nai koto o karera ni shimeshite kudasai. Kare wa shūdōin to no soshō o toriyame, ki bassai to gyogyō no kenri ni taisuru shuchō o ichido ni hōki suru koto o kesshin shimashita. Kare wa, kenri no kachi ga haruka ni hikui tame, kore o okonau junbi ga dekite imashita. Korera no sugureta ito wa, sūperia shinpu no shokudō ni haitta toki ni tsuyome raremashitaga, genmitsuniieba, soreha dainingurūmude wa arimasendeshita. Shikashi, karera wa zoshima shinpu yori mo haruka ni ōkiku kaitekideshita. Shikashi, korera no heya no kagu ni kanshite wa, korera no kagu wa sorehodo gōkade wa arimasendeshita. Kagu wa mohoganī de, kawa de ōwa rete ori, 1820-nen no mukashinagarano sutairu de, yuka wa yogore sae shite imasendeshitaga, subete ga kirei ni kagayaite ori, mado ni wa ōku no hana ga arimashita. Genjiten de heya de mottomo gōkana mono wa, mochiron, utsukushiku sōshoku sa reta tēburudeshita. Nuno wa kireide, sābisu wa kagayaite imashita. 3 Shurui no yaki-tate no pan, 2-pon no wain, 2-pon no sugureta mīdo, 2-pon no ōkina garasu no mizusashi ga ari, kōsha wa shūdōin de tsukura re, kinrin de yūmeideshita. U~okka wa arimasendeshita. Rakitin wa sonogo, itsutsu no ryōri ga aru to kanren shite imashita. Sonogo, yudeta sakana wa tokubetsuna hōhō de dasa remashita. Sorekara sāmon no katsuretsu, aisupurin to konpōto, soshite saigo ni buranmanji. Rakitin wa korera no subete no yoikoto o shirimashita. Kare wa sudeni ashiba no aru daidokoro o nozoku koto ni teikō dekimasendeshita. Kare wa itaru tokoro ni ashiba o motte ite, subete ni tsuite jōhō o emashita. Kare wa fuande urayamashikatta. Kare wa kare jishin no kanari no nōryoku o yoku shitte ite, kare no jisonshin de sorera o shinkeishitsu ni kochō shimashita. Kare wa arushuno jūyōna yakuwariwohatasu koto o shitte imashitaga, kare ni aichaku o motte ita aryōsha wa, kare no yūjin rakichin ga fumeiyodeari, hantai ni, kare ga tēburu ni nokosa reta okane o nusumu koto naku, kare wa saikō no seijitsu-sa o motsu otokodeshita. Aryōsha mo hoka no dare mo kare ni kare o okora seta hazu ga nai. Mochiron, rakitin wa yūshoku ni shōtai sa reru no wa amarini mo sukunakaranu hitodeari, ioshifu shinpu, paishī shinpu, oyobi hoka no sō thr ga shūdōin ni shōtai sa reta yuiitsu no shūjindeshita. Miusofu, karuganofu, ivu~an ga tōchaku shita toki, karera wa ōini matte imashita. Mōhitori no gesuto, makishimofu mo sukoshi waki ni tatte matte imashita. Chichi jōshi wa gesuto o mukaeru tame ni heya no chūō ni ashi o fumiiremashita. Kare wa se ga takaku, hosoiga, mada genkina rōjin de, kurokami ni haiiro no shima ga ari, nagaku, haka no yōna kin'yoku-tekina kaodeshita. Kare wa damatte kyaku ni atama o sageta. Shikashi, konkai wa karera wa kare no shukufuku o ukeru yō ni shōnin shimashita. Miusofu wa kare no te ni kisuwoshiyō to sae shimashitaga, shinpu-chō wa keirei o yameru tame ni jikan uchi ni sore o hikimodoshimashita. Shikashi, Iwan to karuganofu wa, mottomo shinpurude kanzen'na hōhō de shikiten o okonai, kosakujin no yō ni kare no te ni kisu o shimashita. `Watashitachi wa anata no ver kei no nen o mottomo kenkyo ni shazai shinakereba narimasen' to, Miusov ga yasashiku,rinagara, igen'noaru hansei-tekina kuchō de hanashimashita. `Anata ga shōtai shita shinshi, fu~yōdoru paburobitchi nashi de hitori de kita koto ni taisuru parudonosu. Kare wa anata no motenashi no meiyo o kyohi suru gimu o kanjita. Riyū wanai. Kare wa sō keeping o chiratto mita - `anata no sonkei wa machigainaku sudeni kidzuite iru. Sore-yue, kare ga hinan suru tame ni, kare wa seijitsuna kōkai to haji o kanji, watashi to kare no musuko no ivu~an fuodorobitchi ni shazai to kōkai o tsutaete kure to tanomimashita. Kantan'niieba, kare wa atode tsugunai o suru koto o nozomi, nozonde imasu. Nani ga atta no ka wasurete kudasai.' Kare ga saigo no kotoba o kuchi ni shita toki, misofu wa kanzen ni jiko kanketsu o torimodoshi, kare no katsute no iritēshon no konseki wa subete kieta. Kare wa futatabi jinrui o nesshin ni, soshite kokorokara aishita. Chichi jōshi wa kare ni shinsei-sa o kiite, atama o sukoshi magete kotaeta. `Kare no fuzai o kokorokara nageite iru. Osoraku watashitachi no tēburu de, kare wa watashitachi, soshite watashitachi kare o suki ni naru koto o mananda kamo shirenai. Kare wa hīragi no zō no mae ni tatte,-goe o dashite megumi o ii hajimemashita. Zen'in ga head kei no nen o daki, makishimofu wa kare no mae de te o nigirishime, nekkyō-tekina nesshin-sadeshita. Fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi ga saigo no itazura o shita no wa kono shunkandeshita. Kare wa hontōni ie ni kaeru koto o ito shite ori, chōrō no heya de no fumeiyona furumai no ato, nani mo okotte inai ka no yō ni jōshi to shokuji o suru koto wa fukanōdato hontōni kanjite ita koto ni chūi shinakereba narimasen. Kare ga amarini mo jibun jishin o hajite ita wakede wanai - osoraku mattaku gyakuda. Shikashi, kare wa sore demo yūshoku ni iku no wa migurushī to kanjimashita. Soredemo, kare no kishimi no basha wa hoteru no kaidan ni hotondo tsurete ko rarezu, kyū ni ashi o tometa toki, kare wa hotondo norenakatta. Kare wa chōrō de jibun no kotoba o omoidashimashita: `Watashi wa subete no hito yori mo hikuku, subete ga watashi o bafūn ni tsureteiku to hitobito ni au toki, watashi wa itsumo kanjimasu. Anata, orokamono, soshite watashi yori mo hikui.' Kare wa kare jishin no migurushi-sa no tame ni darenidemo fuku ven o setsubō shita. Kare wa, katsute kare ga `dōshite son'nani kiraina no?' To tazune rareta koto o totsuzen omoidashimashita. Soshite, kare wa hajishirazuna atsukamashi-sa de karera ni kotaemashita,`watashi wa anata ni tsutaemasu. Kare wa watashi ni gai o ataemasendeshita. Shikashi, watashi wa kare o yogoshita torikku o shimashita. Sore o ima omoidashite, kare wa shizukani soshite akusei ni hohoende, shibaraku tameraimashita. Karenomeha hikari, kare no kuchibiru wa maemuki ni furueta. `Sate, watashi wa hajimetanode, tsudzukete mo ī' to kare wa kimeta. Sono shunkan no kare no shihai-tekina kankaku wa,-ji no kotoba de hyōgen sa reru kamo shiremasen. `Mā, ima wa jibun jishin o rihabiri suru koto wa arimasen. Dakara watashi wa karera o haji sasete kudasai. Watashi wa karera ga nani o kangaete iru ka ki ni shimasen. Subete!" Kare wa kaochiman ni matsu yō ni ittaga, isoide ashi o fumiirete shūdōin ni modori, sūperia shinpu ni mukatte ita. Kare wa nani o suru no ka meikakuna kangae o motte imasendeshitaga, kare wa jibun jishin o seigyo suru koto wa dekizu,-tatchi ga kare o saidaigen no fuyukai no genkai ni karitateru kamo shirenai koto o shitte imashita. Saigo no shudande wa, kare wa tsuneni jibun jishin o osaeru koto ga deki, tokiniha sono sukoa de jibun jishin ni odoroita koto ga arimashita. Kare wa inori ga owatta shunkan ni, chichi jōshi no shokudō ni araware, zen'in ga tēburu ni idō shite imashita. Toguchi ni tatte, kare wa kaisha o sukyan shi, kare no nagakute atsukamashī akui ni michita waraigoe o warainagara,-gao o daitan ni mita. `Karera wa watashi ga satta to omotta, soshite koko ni watashi wa futatabi iru' to kare wa sakebigoe o ageta. Isshun, daremoga hitokoto mo sezu ni kare o mitsumeta. Soshite sugu ni, daremoga hankō-tekide, gurotesukuna, maemukina sukyandarasuna koto ga okori-sōda to kanjimashita. Miusofu wa, mottomo jihibukai kokoro kara mottomo no avna hito e to sugu ni utsurimashita. Kare no kokoronouchi ni ochitsuite shinda subete no kanjō wa sokuza ni yomigaerimashita. `Iya! Kore wa gamandekinai!' Kare wa naita. `Watashi wa zettai ni dekinai! Soshite... Watashi wa tashikani dekinai!' Chi ga kare no atama ni oshiyosemashita. Kare wa sekkyokutekini kuchigomorimashita. Shikashi, kare wa sutairu o kangaeru koto o koete, kare no bōshi o tsukamimashita. `Kare ga dekinai koto wa nandesuka?' Fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa,`kare wa zettai ni dekinaishi, kakujitsu ni dekinai nodarou ka? Anata no, kei no nen, watashi wa haitte kurubeki ka dō ka? Watashi o anata no gesuto to shite mukaete kurerudarou ka?' To sakenda. `Kokorokara kangei shimasu' to Superioru wa kotaemashita. `Shinshi!' Kare wa,`watashi wa anata no iken'nosōi o katadzuke, ai to kazoku no chōwa de watashitachi no kenkyona tēburu de omo e no inori to danketsu suru tame ni anata ni mottomo hitasura anata ni kou koto o kokoromimasu' to tsukekuwaemashita. `Īe, īe, fukanōdesu!' Yoko de misofu o naita. `Mā, sore ga pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi ni totte fukanōnara, sore wa watashi ni totte fukanōdeari, watashi wa yamenai. Dakara watashi wa kita. Watashi wa ima, pyōtoru arekusandorovu~itchi to issho ni iru. Anata wa kazoku no chōwa ni tsuite anata ga itta koto de kare o sashimashita, Superioru shinpu, kare wa kare ga watashi no ninshikidearu koto o mitomemasendeshita,-sōdesu yo, sōdesune, fon sondesu. Fon zon, genkidesuka?' `Watashinokotodesu ka?' Konwaku shita makishimofu o shita. `Mochiron, anata no kotoda' to fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa sakenda. `Hoka ni dare ga imasu ka? Jōshi no chichi wa fon sonde wa arimasen.' `Shikashi, watashi mo fon zonde wa arimasen. Watashi wa makishimofudesu.' `Īe, anata wa fon sondesu. Anata no sonkei, fon son ga daredearu ka shitte imasu ka? Sore wa yūmeina satsujin jikendeshita. Kare wa baishun yado no ie de korosa remashita. Korosa rete i o kita, soshite kare no sonkei subeki nenrei nimokakawarazu, kare wa hako ni kugidzuke ni sa re, peteruburuku kara ragejjiban de Mosukuwa ni okura remashita, soshite karera ga kare o kugidzuke shite iru ma ni, yūjo wa uta o utai, hāpu o ensō shimashita pianodesu. Dakara, kore wa masani fon sorindesu. Kare wa shi kara yomigaerimashita ne, fon sonde wanaideshou ka?' `Nani ga okite iru no? Korehanani?' Sō ks no shūdan de koe ga kikoeta. `Ikimashou' to karuganofu o nagekinagara misofu wa sakenda. `Iya, sumimasen' fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa himei o age, heya ni ashi o fumiiremashita. `Finisshu o kyoka shimasu. Gajon, pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi o taberu koto ni tsuite hanashitakara to itte, anata wa watashi ni bureina furumai o shita to hinan shimashita. Purasu de shinseraito ke do noburesu, soshite - noburesu o ki ni seyo! Sōda ne, fon son? Watashi o dōkeshi ni shite, dōkeshi o enjiruga, watashi wa meiyo no tamashīda hai, watashi wa meiyo no tamashīdesu, pyōtoru arekusandorovu~itchide wa kizutsuita kyoei kokoro to hoka no nani mo arimasen. Watashi wa osoraku koko ni kite, watashi no kokoro o hanasu tame ni koko ni kimashita. Watashi wa kare no chichioyadesu; watashi wa kare no fukushi o ki ni shimasu, soshite sore wa ki ni suru no ga watashi no gimudesu. Watashi ga orokamono o enjite iru ma, watashi wa mimi o katamuke, inken'na hyōjō o mitekita; soshite ima watashi wa anata ni ataetai monogoto ga dono yō ni watashitachi to issho ni iru no ka shitte imasu ka? Monogoto ga ochiru to, soreha uso ni narimasu. Monogoto wa katsute suitai shitanode, eien ni uso o tsukanakereba narimasen. Sore no sore! Mata okitai. Kyōkō-sama, watashi wa anata ni in shite imasu. Kokuhaku wa idaina hisekideari, sono zen ni keiiwohyōsuru junbi ga dekite imasu. Shikashi, sokode wa, karera wa subete hizamazuite koe o dashite kokuhaku shimasu. Koe o dashite kokuhaku suru no wa tadashī kotodesu ka? Sore wa kyōkō ni kokuhaku suru tame ni seinaru chichi ni yotte sadame raremashita: Sō sureba anata no kokuhaku dake ga nazo ni nari, sorede sore wa furuku narimashita. Shikashi, watashi wa kore o yatta koto o min'na ni setsumei suru koto ga dekimasu ka... Mā, anata wa sore o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu - sore ni tsuite hanasu koto wa tekisetsudenai baai ga arimasu - sore wa hontōni sukyandarudesu! Īe, chichi-tachi, anata to issho ni furajeranto made hakoba reru kamo shiremasen, watashi wa aete iimasu... Watashi wa saisho no kikai ni kaidō ni tegami o kaki, musuko no arekusei o ie ni tsurete ikimasu.' Koko de, fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa, jakuten o sagasubeki riyū o shitte ita koto ni chūi shinakereba narimasen. Katsute, daishikyō ni sae todoku marishiusu no uwasa ga arimashita (watashitachi no shūdōin dakedenaku, chōrō-tachi no seido ga sonzai shita ta no basho demo), chōrō-tachi ni keii o harai sugita nodesu. Chōrō-tachi ga kokuhaku nado no hiseki o ran'yō shita nado, doko demo jibun jishin de nakunatta fujōrina kokuhatsu. Shikashi, fu~yōdoru pavurovu~itchi ni oitsuki, kare no shinkei no yowa-sa o yori hikui fuka-sa no muchi e to hakonde ita orokana seishin wa, kono furui chūshō de kare o unagashita. Fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa sono kotoba o rikai shite inakattashi, sore o kashikoku iu koto sura dekinakatta. Kono toki, dare mo chōrō no bō de hizamazuite koe o dashite kokuhaku shinakattanode, kare wa sono yōna mono o miru koto wa dekinakatta. Kare wa furui chūshō-sha no konran shita kioku kara hanashi o shite iru dakedeshita. Shikashi, kare wa orokana chirashi o hassei suruto sugu ni, kare wa bakageta nansensu o hanashite iru to kanji, sugu ni kare no chōshū ni, soshite toriwake jibun jishin ni nansensu o hanashite inakatta koto o shōmei suru koto o nozomimashita. Soshite, kare wa kotoba-goto ni uwasa ya fujōri o tsuika suru koto o kanzen ni yoku shitteita ga, kare wa jibun jishin o saien suru koto wa dekizu, mōmokuteki ni tobikonda. `Nante hazukashī!' Pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi wa sakenda. `Gomen'nasai!' Shinpu wa itta. `Mukashi no koto o itta. “Ōku no hito ga watashi ni futatabi hanashi hajime, watashi no kotowaza o itta. Soshite sore o kii te watashi wa jibun ni itta. Sore wa omo no zeseideari, kare wa sore o okutte watashi no munashī tamashī o iyashita. ' Soshite, watashitachiha keiiwoarawashite, kenkyo ni kansha shimasu!' Soshite kare wa fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi o hikui yumi ni shita. `Tsutankāmen - tsutankāmen - tsutankāmen - seiiki to seiku! Furui furēzu to furui jesuchā. Furui uso to seishikina purosutoratoin. Watashitachi wa sorera ni tsuite subete shitte imasu. Shirā no gōtō no yō ni kuchibiru ni kisu shi, kokoro ni tanken o chichiyo, watashi wa itsuwari ga sukide wa arimasenga, shinjitsu o nozonde imasuga, gajon o taberu koto de toratto wa mitsuke rarezu,-goe o dashite koe o dashimasu! Chichi no sō ks-tachi, naze anata wa danjiki shimasu ka? Naze, sono yōna hōshū no tame ni watashi mo hayaku kimasu! Īe, seinaru shūdō-shi, anata wa hoka no hitobito no hiyō de shūdōin ni tojikomoru koto naku, soshite kōyō suru hōshū o kitai sezu ni, sekai de kōi-teki ni nari, shakai ni kōken shiyou to shimasu sore no tame ni - anata wa sukoshi muzukashiku kanjirudeshou. Watashi mo kankaku o hanasu koto ga dekimasu, Superioru shinpu. Karera wa koko ni nani o motte imasu ka?' Kare wa tēburu ni agatta. `Erizeefu kyōdai ni yotte jōzō sa reta furui pōtowain. Chichiyo, chichiyo, chichiyo! Sore wa gajon o koeta monodesu. Chichi ga mochidashita bin o mitekudasai, kareda! Soshite sore o subete teikyō shita no wa daredesu ka? Roshia no nōmin, rōdō-sha, koko ni kare no kakushitsu no te ni yotte e rareta fājingu o motarashi, kare no kazoku to zeimu-shi kara sore o shiborimasu! Anata wa hito 々, Anata ga shitte iru, seinaru chichi-tachi o shukketsu sa semasu.' `Kore wa amarini mo hazubeki kotodesu!' Ioshifu shinpu wa itta. Peishī shinpu wa to ni damatte imashita. Miusofu wa heya kara kakedashi, karugonofu wa kare o osotta. `Mā, chichiyo, watashi wa pyōtoru arekusandorobitchi ni tsudzukimasu! Watashi wa anata ni futatabi ai ni kimasen. Anata wa hizamazuite watashi ni kongan suru kamo shiremasen, watashi wa kimasen. Watashi wa sen rūburu o okuttanode, anata wa anata no me o tamochi hajimemashita. Watashi, kare, kare! Īe, watashi wa kore ijō wa iwanaideshou. Watashi wa, watashi ga gaman shita subete no kutsujoku no tame ni, watashi no wakamono e no fuku ven o shite imasu.' Kare wa shimyurēto sa reta kanshoku no hossa de kare no ken de tēburu o tataita. `Kono shūdōin wa watashinojinsei de ōkina yakuwari o hatashimashita. Sore wa watashi ni ōku no kutsū o motarashimashita. Anata wa watashi no tsuma, kureijīna hito o watashi ni taishite settei shite imashita. Anata wa beru to hon de watashi o norotta jūbunda, otōsan! Kore wa riberarizumu no jidaideari, kisen to tetsudō no jidaida. Sen, hyaku rūburu, iya, hyaku kara no fājingu no izure mo watashi kara detekonai!' Watashitachi no shūdōin wa kare no Rifu de ōkina yakuwari o hatashita koto ga naku, kare wa sore no tame ni nigai namida o nagashita koto ga nakatta koto ni futatabi chūi shinakereba narimasen. Shikashi, kare wa kare no shimyurēto sa reta kanjō ni amarini mo muchū ni narimashita. Kare wa totemo kandō shi, hotondo naite imashita. Shikashi, sono shunkan, kare wa hikikaesu tokida to kanjimashita. Chichi jōshi wa akui no aru uso ni atama o sage, futatabi inshō-tekina hanashi o shimashita. `Sore wa futatabi kaka rete iru. `Anata jishin no kōi ni yotte anata ni osoikakaru, jōkyō ni ōjite, yorokonde fumeiyo o oi nasai. Anata o fumeiyo ni shita hito o konran sa sezu, nikumanaide kudasai.' Watashitachi mo sōdesu.' `Tsutantsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsutsuji, jibun to hoka no rigumarōru o kangaete mite kudasai. Chichi-tachi o kangaete, watashi wa ikimasu. Shikashi, watashi wa watashi no musuko, arekusei o eien ni koko kara tsuresarimasu. Von Sohn, nan'notameni taizai shimasu ka? Machi ni kite, watashi ni ai ni kite kudasai. Soko wa tanoshīdesu. Tatta hitotsu no mijikai bāsutodesu; renten'oiru no kawari ni, watashi wa ataemasu buta to kāsha o suimasu. Watashitachiha soreni ikutsu ka no burendo to rikyūru o soete yūshoku o torimasu... Watashi wa kuraudoberī no wain o motte imasu. Oi, fon son, anata no chansu o ushinawanaide kudasai.' Kare wa soto ni dete, sakebi, miburi de shimeshita. Sono shunkan, rakitin wa kare o mite, aryōsha ni kare o shiteki shimashita. `Alexey!' Kare no chichi wa tōku kara, kare no bukimina kōkei o sakenda. `Anata wa kyō, watashi no tame ni kaette kite, anata no pirō to mattoresu o motte kite kudasai. Aryōsha wa sono ba ni ne o oroshi, shizuka ni shīn o yusaburimashita. Ippō, fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa basha ni norikomi, ivu~an wa aryōsha ni wakare o tsugeru koto sae mo sezu ni kibishī chinmoku no naka de kare o oikakeyou to shite ita. Shikashi, kono jiten de gurotesukuna dōke no mōhitotsu no mottomo shinji rarenai hodo no shīn wa, episōdo ni shiage no tatchi o ataemashita. Makishimofu wa kyū ni basha no waki ni arawaremashita. Teokure ni naru no o osorete, kare wa iki o kirashite kake agatta. Rakitin to aryōsha wa kare ga hashitte iru no o mita. Kare wa isoide itanode, kare wa aserinagara, ivu~an no hidariashi ga mada yasunde iru suteppu ni ashi o fumiire, janpu shiyou to shite ita basha o ugokashimashita. `Watashi wa anata to issho ni ikimasu!' Kare no kao ni mubōna kanki no hyōjō o shita, hosoi mirthfull warai. `Watashi mo tsureteitte kudasai.' " Soko!" Furiodōru paburobitchi wa nakisakenda. `Watashi wa kare ga fon zon o itta node wa nakatta. Sore wa fon zon jishindeari,-shi kara yomigaetta. Dōshite, dōshite jibun o hikisaita no ka? Fon zon wa naniwoshita? Yūkan'na kao no otoko! Watashi wa jibun jishindesuga, watashi wa anata ni odoroite imasu, kyōdai! Tobikonde, tobikonde kudasai! Kare ni pasu o sa sete kudasai, ivu~an. Sore wa tanoshīdeshou. Fīto, fonson? Matawa, kōchiman to issho ni bokkusu ni koshikakete kudasai. Bokkusu ni sukippu shite kudasai, fonson! " Shikashi, imaya seki ni tsuita Iwan wa, kotoba o ushinai, makishimofu ni mune ni mōretsuna panchi o atae, kare o tobashimashita. Sore wa kare ga tenraku shinakatta to iu kotodesu. `Doraibuon!' Iwan wa kōchiman ni okotte sakenda. `Nani o shite iru no ka, nani o shite iru no ka. Naze sōshita no ka?' Fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa kōgi shita. Shikashi, basha wa sudeni oiharawa rete imashita. Iwan wa henji o shinakatta. `Mā, anata wa nakamada' to fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa futatabi itta. 2-Funkan kyūshi shita nochi, musuko ni `naze, anata wa kono shūdōin no bijinesu o tachi ageta nodesu ka. Anata wa sore o unagashi, sore o shōnin shimashita. Naze anata wa ima okotte iru nodesu ka?' `Anata wa jūbun ni kusatta hanashi o shimashita. Mōsukoshi yasumu kamo shiremasen' to ivu~an wa fukigen ni sunappu shita. Fu~yōdoru paburobitchi wa futatabi 2-funkan chinmoku shita. `Burandē ga itteki areba ī' to kare wa kankaku-teki ni kansatsu shitaga, ivu~an wa nani mo henji o shinakatta. `Watashitachi ga ie ni kaettara, anata ni mo ikutsu ka arudeshou.' Iwan wa mada damatte imashita. Fu~yōdoru paburovu~itchi wa, 2tsu no minitto o matteita. `Shikashi, watashi wa aryōsha o shūdōin kara tsuresarimasuga, anata wa sore o totemo kiraudeshou, mottomo sonkei sa rete iru kāru fon mūa.' Iwan wa shiryobukaku kare no shuolders o sukumete, michi o gyōshi shite se o mukemashita. Soshite, karera wa ienikaeru made zutto hanashi o shimasendeshita. English: Misov as a breeding and hairless man could not help but feel some shy qual when reaching Ivan and his boss's father. He felt that the despicable tragedy, Fedor Pavguest, and Maximov should stand aside and wait a little while. My boss stepped into the center of the room to welcome guests. He was a tall, slender but still cheerful old man, with black hair and gray stripes, a long, tomb-like ascetic face. He silently bowed to the guest. But this time they have approved to receive his blessing. Miousov even tried to kiss his hand, but the Father pulled it back in time to stop salute. But Ivan and Karganov celebrated in the simplest and most complete way, kissing his hands like a peasant. "We have to apologize the most humbly for your reverence," said Miusov in a gentle, dignified and reverent tone. "Pardonos for coming alone without the gentleman you invited, Fyodor Pavlovich. He felt obliged to refuse the honor of your hospitality. There is no reason. He glanced at the monk keeping-" You Undoubtedly has already realized the respect of him, so for his accusations he feels sincere regret and shame and asks me and his son Ivan Huodrovich to apologize and regret. In a nutshell, he wants and wants to make up for it later. Forget what happened. " When he uttered the last word, Misoff completely regained self-sufficiency and all traces of his former illusion have disappeared. He loved mankind again and again, earnestly. The father's boss heard him holiness and answered with a slight bend in his head. "I am sorry for his absence. Perhaps at our table, he may have learned about us and we like him. He stood in front of the holly statue and began to speak grace aloud. With all respect for the head, Maximov held his hand in front of him and was enthusiastic. It was at this moment that Fyodor Pavlovich made his last prank. He really intended to go home and after the disgraceful behavior in the elder's room he really felt that it was impossible to eat with his boss as if nothing had happened You have to be careful. He wasn't ashamed of himself too-probably the opposite. But he still felt uncomfortable going to dinner. Still, his squeaky carriage was barely brought to the hotel stairs, and when he suddenly stopped, he could hardly ride. He recalled his words in the elder: "I am lower than all and I always feel when I take people to Bahoon and meet people. You, fools, and more than me He was eager to return to everyone because of his own unsightliness. He suddenly recalled that he was once asked, "Why do you hate it so much?" And he answered them with shameless stupidity, "I tell you. He did no harm to me. But I did a trick that stained him. Remembering that now, he smiled quietly and malignantly and hesitated for a while. His eyes glowed, and his lips shivered positively. "Now I've started, and I can continue," he decided. His dominant sense of the moment may be expressed in the following words: "Well, I don't rehabilitate myself now. So I'm ashamed of them. I don't care what they think. All!" He told Kaoman to wait, but rushed back to the monastery and headed to Father Superior. He did not have a clear idea of what to do, but he could not control himself and knew that touch might drive him to the limits of maximum discomfort . By last resort, he was always able to suppress himself, and sometimes was surprised at himself by his score. The moment he finished his prayer, he appeared in the dining room of his father's boss, all of whom had moved to the table. Standing in the doorway, he scanned the company and boldly looked at his face, laughing at his long, impudent, malicious laugh. "They thought I had left, and here I am again," he shouted. For a moment, everyone stared at him without saying a word. Soon everyone felt that a rebellious, grotesque, positive scandalous was going to happen. Miousov quickly moved from the most benevolent to the most wild. All emotions that died calm down in his mind were immediately revived. "No! I can't stand this!" He cried. "I can't do it! And ... I can't do it!" Blood rushed over his head. He actively muffled. But he grabbed his hat, beyond thinking about style. "What can he do?" Fedor Pavlovich said, "Can he never and certainly not? Your reverence, should I come in or not? Will you welcome him as your guest? " "I really welcome you," said Superior. "Gentleman!" He said, "I try to clean up your disagreement and unite with you to pray to the Lord at our humble table in love and family harmony. Masuru ". "No, no, impossible!" Cried Misoff beside. "Well, if it's impossible for Peter Alexandrovich, it's impossible for me and I won't quit. So I came. I'm with Peter Alexandrovich now. You are a family Stabbed him with what you said about the harmony of Father, Father, he did not acknowledge that he was my perception, yes, well, that's Von Son. Is it? " "Is it me?" "Of course you are," shouted Fyodor Pavlovich. "Who else is there? My boss's father is not von Son." "But I'm not von Dzong. I'm Maximov." "No, you are Von Son. Do you know who you are, Von Son? It was a famous murder case. He was killed in a brothel house. Dressed in and, despite his revered age, he was nailed to a box and sent from Moscow to Moscow by luggage van, and while they nailed him, prostitutes Sang a song and played a harp. It's a piano, so it's von Sorin. He's raised from the dead, isn't he von Son? " "What's going on? What's this?" A group of monks ks heard a voice. "Let's go," shouted Misov, lamenting Karganov. "No, I'm sorry," Fedor Pavlovich screamed and stepped into the room. "Allow the finish. Gajon blamed me for acting rude just because he talked about eating Piotr Alexandrovich. Plus de synthrite que de nobres Yeah, von Son, who makes me a clown and plays a clown, but I'm a soul of honor Yes, I'm a soul of honor, I was hurt in Pyotr Alexandrovich Vanity and nothing else, I probably came here and came here to speak my heart I'm his father; I care for his welfare, and it cares It's my duty to listen and while I'm playing the fool, I've seen a sly look; and now I want to give you how Is there Do you know? If things fall, it will lie, because things have once declined, you have to lie forever, that it wants to happen again. Confession is a great sacrament, and before it is ready to show respect, but where they all kneel and shout and confess. It was decided by the Holy Father to confess to the Pope: only your confession became a mystery, so it was old, but what I did Can you explain to everyone ... well, you can understand it-talking about it may not be appropriate-it's really a scandal! You may be taken to Flaglerant with you, I dare say ... I write a letter to the synagogue on the first occasion and take my son Alexei home. " It must be noted here that Fyodor Pavlovich knew why to look for weaknesses. In the past, there were rumors of Marisius reaching even the Archbishop (not only in our monastery, but also elsewhere where the institution of the elders existed), and paid too much respect to the elders. Absurd charges that died on their own everywhere, including the elders abusing confessions and other sacraments. But the stupid mind that had caught up with Feodor Pavlovich and carried his nervous weakness to lower depths of ignorance prompted him with this old slander. Fyodor Pavlovich didn't understand the word and couldn't even say it wisely. At this time he could not see such a thing, as no one knelt in the elder's cell and shouted and confessed. He was only talking from the confused memories of old defamants. But as soon as he uttered the stupid flyer, he felt that he was speaking ridiculous nonsense and hoped to prove to his audience immediately, and especially to himself, that he was not speaking nonsense. Was. And although he knew perfectly well that adding rumors and absurdities every word, he couldn't reproduce himself and jumped blind. "How embarrassing!" Exclaimed Peter Alexandrovich. "I'm sorry!" Said the Father. "I told the old days. 'Many began to talk to me again, saying my proverbs, and upon hearing it, I said to myself, that was the Lord's correction, and he sent He healed my vain soul. 'And we are grateful and grateful! "And he bowed Fyodor Pavlovich to a lower bow. "Tut-Tutankhamun-Tutankhamun-Sanctuaries and verses! Old phrases and old gestures. Old lies and formal prostrain. We all know about them. Kiss your lips like a Syrah robber, Dagger, Father, I don't like lies, but I want the truth, but by eating Gajeong, I can't find a trat, and vocalize! Father monks ks, why you Why do I come too early for such a reward! No holy monk, you do not stay in the monastery at the expense of others, and do not expect an uplifting reward Trying to be friendly and contribute to society in the world, for that-you will feel a little difficult, I can also speak the senses, Father Superior. What do you have? "He went up to the table here. "Old port wine brewed by the brothers Eliseev. Dad, Dad, Dad! It's more than Gajon. Look at the bottle he brought out, he's! And who gave it all! Russian farmers, workers, bring here the phasing gained by his horny hands and squeeze it from his family and tax accountants! You are people, you know, the holy father They will bleed. " "This is too shameful!" Father Iosif said. Father Pace was silent on his religion. Miousov rushed out of the room and Kargonov attacked him. "Well, Father, I will follow Peter Alexandrovich! I will not come to see you again. You may kneel and plead with me, I will not come. You sent the rubles, and you began to keep your eyes on me, he, he! No, I will not say any more, for all the humiliation I endured, He's revenge on the youth. "He hit the table with his fist in a simulated bouts of feel. "This monastery played a major role in my life. It caused me a lot of pain. You were setting my wife, a crazy person, against me. Cursed me with a book, suffice, Dad! This is the age of liberalism, the age of steamships and railroads. We must once again note that our monastery had not played a major role in his riffs and he had never bitterly shed for it. But he was too engrossed in his simulated emotions. He was very impressed and almost cried. But at that moment, he felt it was time to turn back. My father boss bowed down at the malicious lie and again spoke an impressive story. "It's written again." Give blame, depending on the circumstances, which will strike you by your own actions. Don't confuse or hate those who have disgraced you. " And so on. " "Thinking azalea, azalea, think about yourself and other rigmar rolls. Thinking of the fathers, I go. But I take my son, Alexei, here forever. Von Sohn, what Come to town and come see me, it's fun, it's only one short burst; instead of lentin oil, I give you suck the pig and kasha. We have dinner with some blends and liqueurs on it ... I have a cloudberry wine. Hey, von son, don't lose your chances. "He is outside He came out, shouted and gestured. At that moment, Rakitin saw him and pointed him out to Alysha. "Alexey!" His father shouted from a distance his eerie sight. "You come back for me today and bring your pillow and mattress. Alyosha took root in the spot and quietly shook the scene. Meanwhile, Fyodor Pavlovich was riding in a carriage and Ivan was trying to chase him in severe silence without even saying goodbye to Alysha. But at this point another most incredible scene of grotesque clowning has given the episode a touch of finishing. Maximov suddenly appeared beside the carriage. He ran out of breath, fearing it was too late. Rakitin and Alyosha saw him running. As he was in a hurry, he was impatient, stepping into the steps where Ivan's left foot was still resting, and moving the carriage that was about to jump. "I will go with you!" A slender mirthfull laugh with a reckless rejoicing look on his face. "Please take me too." "There!" Friodol Pavlovich cried. "I didn't say he was Von Dzong, he was Von Dzong himself, and he was raised from the dead. Why did he tear himself? What did Von Dzong do? Man! I'm myself, but I'm surprised at you, brother! Dive, jump in! Let him pass, Ivan.It'll be fun.Feet, phonson or coachman Sit in the box together, skip to the box, Fonson! " But now Ivan, sitting down, lost his words and gave Maximov a furious punch in his chest, skipping him. That is he did not fall. "Drive on!" Ivan shouted angry at the coachman. "What are you doing, what are you doing and why?" Fyodor Pavlovich protested. But the carriage was already driven away. Ivan did not reply. "Well, you are a friend," Fedor Pavlovich said again. After a two-minute pause, the son asked, "Why did you launch this monastery business? You urged it and approved it. Why are you angry now?" "You've talked enough rotten. You might rest a bit more," Ivan snapped grumpy. Fyodor Pavlovich was silent again for two minutes. "I just wanted a drop of brandy," he intuitively observed, but Ivan replied nothing. "If we get home, you will have some." Ivan was still silent. Fyodor Pavlovich was waiting for two minutes. "But I remove Arysha from the monastery, but you will hate it, the most respected Carl von Moore." Ivan thoughtfully shrugged his shuolders, staring at the path and turning his back. And they never talked until they got home. Category:Owo Category:JUNIPERFOXY WAS HERE OUO Category:First here nyehehehehe Category:Łiły was here